


Seduction Attempt

by Dusty1918



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty1918/pseuds/Dusty1918
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a certain pic that Reggie Austin tweeted of Enver - https://twitter.com/reggie_austin/status/715703318270623744</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction Attempt

Peggy stops in her tracks as soon as she opens the door to her and Daniel’s bedroom. She bursts into laughter at the sight that greets her.

“Daniel, what in the bloody blue blazes are you doing?”

Daniel is laying on their bed, leaning back on his right arm. His left knee is bent and pointing towards the ceiling. His left arm is resting on his knee. His right leg is bent at the prosthesis’ knee joint and lays on the bed. His crotch is pointing towards Peggy. He is dressed in the blazer, button down shirt, and slacks he wore to work that day. He has removed his shoes but has kept his socks on.

The come hither look on his face drops. “I was attempting to seduce you.”

“Seduce me? Who in the world gave you the idea that this is the way to seduce me?”

Daniel moves out of his ‘seduction” pose. He drops his head before speaking. “Howard.”

“Daniel, please, never take seduction advice from Howard Stark.”

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, Howard in this position would involve him in a bathrobe (probably with nothing underneath)


End file.
